Known washers include a roller system and an integral tank that is fixedly secured below the roller system. The roller system utilizes six rollers, three lower rollers and three upper rollers that are positioned directly on top of the lower rollers, thereby forming three pairs of rollers. The first pair of rollers are the entry rollers, the second pair of rollers are the wash rollers, and the final pair of rollers are the exit rollers. A pre-defined gap exists between each pair of rollers to permit passage of the blank. The wash and exit rollers have substantially the same diameter, while the entry rollers have a diameter that is smaller than the wash and exit rollers. The washer has an inlet opening on one side and an exit opening on the opposite side. The upper and lower entry rollers are positioned adjacent the inlet opening and receive the metal blank to be cleaned and guide the blank into the washer. The center rollers are the wash rollers and are used to scrub the blank as it passes through the entry rollers. The exit rollers are positioned adjacent the exit opening and typically next to the washer rollers. A delivery system may be used to coat the metal blanks with lubricity film. A separate spray system is positioned between the entry rollers and exit rollers. The spray system includes a plurality of spray nozzles that inject a wash solution, often with a lubricity coating therein, onto the metal blank to assist in cleaning the blank. In one known washer, an air cylinder is operatively connected to the exit rollers to exert a predetermined pressure in pounds per linear inch (PLI), upon the metal blank as it is passed through the rolls to leave a predetermined amount of coating on the metal blank. In another known system, the wash rollers and exit rollers are supported by a back-up roller system that includes short steel rollers to exert a predetermined pressure on the metal blank to coat the blank. Both the lower and upper rollers are motor driven and are operatively connected to a motor by means of a complex chain drive.
However, known six roller washers have been found to be undesirable for a number of reasons. First, previous known washers have been relatively large, are quite heavy and therefore are not provided with a transport means to enable movement of the washer system to different locations within a manufacturing plant. In addition, the washer systems have been found to produce an inconsistent and uneven film coating thickness on the sheet metal blanks, thereby reducing the cleaning effectiveness of the washer. The chain driven rollers have also been found to be excessively noisy and difficult to disassemble in the event of washer failures or when routine maintenance is required. Moreover, the complexity of known roller systems require constant maintenance. For example, the rollers are not readily accessible when redressing is desired. Instead, to access the rollers, the entire washer much be disassembled. Such activity results in excessive manufacturing down time and loss revenue. Requiring washer disassembly even for routine maintenance may also result in unwanted component movement and even component loss or damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a washer system that has fewer components, provides improved cleaning, allows for quick disassembly and accessibility to the internal components of the washer for routine maintenance and provides protection against undesirable component movement, loss, or damage